All that I wanted, all that I hate
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: AU I guess. What if the Kent's had adopted a son along with Clark? It would be all peachy until you found out the son was not so good. R
1. Adopt

1 All I ever wanted, all I ever hated  
  
  
  
A/N: I strangely got this story from my little brother. So the idea belongs to him. Or it did until I stole it from him. But luckily it's legal. Everything else I don't own. Please review and tell me what you think but any bad comments please email me at ScoobyGal55@aol.com  
  
  
  
Martha and Jonathan Kent brought the naked boy home. How weird was it that they found a child on the same day as a meteor crash? As the three walked in, Jonathan turned back to the door. "I'm going to investigate where we found the kid."  
  
"Jon, don't go. What are we going to do?"  
  
"You stay here until I come back and then we can call social services and try to find his parents."  
  
"And if we don't? Find the parents I mean."  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to adopt him." Martha's face turned a bright red. Jonathan never really wanted to adopt. They had tried to have a child of their own but failed. Jonathan smiled and left the house, leaving Martha and the boy alone.  
  
*@*  
  
The social worker nodded. "Yes, we do let people who adopt, adopt more then one child. It happens all the time in fact. Most parents don't want their children to be syblingless."  
  
"Great." Jon said. He turned to his wife and… and his son. It would be odd having a son but a joy, indeed. He had talked to Martha when he had come back that night. He had found a space shuttle where they had found Clark (what they had named the boy). They agreed that it would be better if Clark had a brother to share his secret with. Whatever that secret might be (they had their theories but were not yet sure).  
  
"Sign here and the adoption for Clark will be complete. We'll have papers for you next week for any further adoptions."  
  
"Thank you so much." Martha said as she stood up with Clark in her arms. She shook hands with the social worker and then left followed by Jonathan.  
  
*@*  
  
Having two three-year-old sons was harder then it sounded. Life in the Kent house was harder then ever. Martha was overrun with work. Having to juggle all the house work, farm work, and child care was more then she could handle. It's not like Jonathan was not helping but he had tons of work with the farm already.  
  
"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Clark broke my blue ranger again!!!"  
  
"Tom bad." Clark said slowly. He learned fast but before they had found him he had no knowledge of the English language at all. "Tom touch pink ranger."  
  
"Clark, that is no excuse for breaking Tommy's toy. Now you go sit in the corner until I tell you otherwise."  
  
"Clark no break toy!!"  
  
"Yes you did you big lying poop head!" Tommy Kent yelled.  
  
"Tommy, Clark! Both of you stop! Clark say sorry for breaking the toy."  
  
"Clark no br-"  
  
"Clark!" Martha shouted.  
  
"Sorry, Tommy."  
  
"Now, Tommy say sorry for calling your brother those mean words."  
  
"Sorry Clarky"  
  
"Okay, now you two go sit in the corner."  
  
The boys opened their mouths to object but knew better and went to different corners in the room. 


	2. The Better Son

1 All that I want, all that I hate  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Don't forget to do it again =)  
  
  
  
Three was a terrible year for the boys, Martha thought. They had just met each other, so she really couldn't blame them for all the fights. The fights hadn't been too bad. In fact the worst it got was probably the ever- famous power ranger fight.  
  
After the boy went to their corners, Martha went to investigate. And- no- the blue ranger was not broken. As it turned out, Tommy had a bit of a lying problem. They had gone to a specialist for it, and Tom learned to stop.  
  
So far the Kents had been very proud of their boys. They had been the best of friends all through elementary and middle school. Tommy had been very good to Clark even though he… Clark had his share of problems, and Tommy was very supportive.  
  
Today was their first day of high school and the boys were anything but nervous. "Clark, come on! We're going to miss the bus!"  
  
"Coming, coming. Hold on."  
  
"Your hair isn't going to get any better. I don't want to be late again." Tom yelled at his brother. Boy was he a pain in the ass.  
  
"You go ahead."  
  
"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Clark is going to use his speed to go to school!"  
  
Martha smiled. "It's okay, Tommy. You go ahead and go to school."  
  
Tom gave up and walked to the bus. "If he gets caught I'm not going to help his sorry ass." He mumbled. He sat down behind his two friends, Chloe and Pete. He had always thought Chloe was kind of hot but she liked Clark. Go figure. Not like it mattered. Clark liked Lana Lang. Not like she even knew he existed.  
  
"Hey, man. Where's Clark?" Pete asked. Not like they would care if he wasn't there. Pete was Clarks best friend. Chloe was Clark's best friend. Tommy was Clark's best friend. Nobody was Tommy's best friend. But jealousy would get him nowhere.  
  
"He took an early ride to school this morning, with Dad. He should be there already."  
  
"Clark hardly takes the bus anymore. He's always there early yet he can never make a coffee date on time" Chloe added.  
  
"Yeah. Heh, that crazy guy."  
  
*@*  
  
Tom walked through the halls of his new school and out into the front, where he saw his brother gawking over Lana, again. He smiled. He was finally going to make his brother jealous of him. Not the other way around.  
  
He walked over to Lana and her group of cheerleading buds. "Hey, Lana."  
  
"Tommy! Hey. We were just talking about you." Tommy… he hated that name. But everybody insisted on calling him that. At least they thought of him. "Because your brother keeps staring at us. Is he always this weird?"  
  
Of course. Why would they think of Tommy is it wasn't about his special brother. "Always."  
  
Even though Tom was more easy going, more polite, and much cutter, everybody always fell for the Clark Kent charm. 


	3. Jealousy gets the better of us

1 All That I wanted, all that I hate  
  
A/N: Hey, you like it. I feel loved. R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy walked home alone for the first time in years. Maybe it was being in high school. Or maybe it was the jealousy over his brother. Why was it that everything he wanted fell into his lap, while poor Tommy had to go to therapy for his "problem"? His parents already branded him a freak by the age of 7.  
  
When he reached home, he decided not to go in the front because he didn't want to answer any of the " How was your classes/ friends/ day?" questions. Tom snuck through the back way into the barn. It was always the place where the boys would go when they had fights with their parents. But lately it had been mostly the home of Clark.  
  
He walked around. Things weren't changed very much. It was the same place that he had spent so many nights with his thoughts. "Oh my god" Tom said as he saw… what he saw. "Is that a space ship?"  
  
*@*  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad. You'll never guess what I just saw?" Tommy yelled from the back way. Martha, Jonathan, and Clark turned to him. "I found a space ship! It's so cool!"  
  
"A space ship? That's weird. Lets go check it out." Clark said. He followed Tommy outside. Martha looked at Jonathan and sighed.  
  
Jonathan ran out after the boys. When he reached them, he saw his boys smiling at the sight. Clark turned to his father and frowned. "Dad? What is it? I mean, this. It's got to be fake or something… right?"  
  
"I guess it's time I told you the truth."  
  
"The truth?" Tom asked.  
  
Jon turned to Clark. "Son, I didn't tell you because it was never the right time. When the meteors fell… we found you and…"  
  
Clark filled the rest in himself. It made sense. Everything that ever happened to him fit in place. "Dad, why didn't you ever tell me? Why keep it for 12 years?"  
  
"I don't know, son."  
  
Son… he always called Clark son. But Tom was always Tommy. God he hated that name. Clark was always the good son. It wasn't fair. Now he got to be… whatever he was. An alien? Maybe, maybe not. But it was all the same. Clark had always been special and "Tommy" was always the troubled one.  
  
Great. This was just great. Well the troubled one wasn't going to take it anymore. He would make sure that Clark knew how he felt. Even if all his friends and all his family had to suffer. 


	4. Plan A

1 All that I want, all that I hate  
  
  
  
A/N: Read and Review. Or just review. =)  
  
  
  
Plan A. That's all he had planned for today, Tom thought. It would surely destroy Clark emotionally if it worked out.  
  
"Tommy," Martha said to her son, who looked like he was in a trance. "are you okay? It's time to go to school. You'll be late."  
  
Tom blinked and then looked at his mother. " Isn't Clark coming?"  
  
"No, honey. Clark is staying home. He's not feeling well."  
  
"Because of the whole 'he's a freak of nature thing'?"  
  
"Tommy!" Jonathan yelled. "That is no way to talk about your brother. This is a time in his life he needs you the most. He needs a brother who's going to be caring for him in his time of need."  
  
"Then maybe he can get another brother." Tom stood up and stormed out of the house. It was good that he wasn't going to school. It was actually predictable. The plan would work out just fine.  
  
*@*  
  
Chloe watched as Tommy walked onto the bus. The seat next to her was empty seeing that Pete was off flirting with some girls. Big surprise. "Tommy, saved you a seat."  
  
He sat besides her and gave her the cutest smile. "Thanks for thinking of me Chloe."  
  
"Clark miss the bus again." There she goes, talking about her dearly beloved again.  
  
"Nah, he's not feeling well."  
  
"That's too bad. He was going to help me with the paper during 4th period."  
  
"I've got a free period 4th. I can help you out if you want." Chloe smiled and nodded. That was all she could do. For some reason, all of a sudden he was looking like the better brother.  
  
*@*  
  
"Lana!" Lana Lang turned around. "It's me Tom. Remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember you, Tommy" Tommy, man that name needed to die, he thought. "We still on for tonight?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You know, Tom, you really are my savior. Without you I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"I'm glad I can help you… Lana can I ask you something?"  
  
Lana smiled again. "Yes of course you can."  
  
"Do you like my brother?"  
  
Lana's smile faded. "Clark? I like him, as a friend though. I never really thought about him any other way. But we don't really talk any more… not like you and me do. I like the way we talk."  
  
Now it was Tom's turn to smile. He had the two girls right where he wanted them. 


	5. Um...

1 All that I wanted, all that I hate  
  
A/N: Please review  
  
  
  
It was fourth period, and now time for Tom to use his 'Kent' charm. "Chloe, I'm here. Now what I'm I here to do?"  
  
"Tommy, thank god. I'm over run with work. I need to type this up." She handed him a few papers. She looked at him, remember that being polite thing. "Please."  
  
"Of course, Clo."  
  
He sat down and began to type. And for some reason, Chloe thought, he was getting hotter and hotter.  
  
*@*  
  
After Chloe and Tom finished everything they needed done for the day they went to the Beanary for some good ol' fashion coffee. "This is great. Being here with you. I mean we never spent that much time together, just the two of us. It was always you, Clark, and me. But never just the two of us. I never thought it would be this fun."  
  
"Well, I'm just this ball of fun. Ain't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you are." Chloe laughed. "So… do you have a date for that… well you know what I mean."  
  
"Chloe, are you asking me out?"  
  
"No, I mean, I don't know."  
  
"Well if you are, I'd love to go with you."  
  
Chloe could only smile.  
  
*@*  
  
After the coffee, Tom walked over to Lana's house. So far the plan had been working great. He really had no feelings for Chloe or even Lana. But this plan would make him look like he was the perfect man for them both. It was just great.  
  
*@*  
  
After his visit with Lana, and boy was that a great visit, Tom walked home. As he opened the door, his mother came running to him. "Tommy, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Uh, late?"  
  
"Yeah, we could have used you help." She whispered. " Clark got hit by a car that got knock off a bridge, and then he saved the billionaire Lex Luthor."  
  
"What else is new? 


	6. Father issues

1 All that I want, all that I hate  
  
A/N: This is so sad. I try to write a long chapter but I can't. So I have already written 2 small chapters. So I hope you enjoy. Wait, I don't care what you think (I'm talking to those who were threatening me on IM's. Stupid. I know, I know. I suck but hey at least I'm up front about it. I write because I like what I write. I write for me and me only (and maybe for Matt but who's counting?). So if you like it read it and write a review. If you don't like it go ahead and review me and tell me that I'm a moron, because I really couldn't care less. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to me (oh all right I'll dedicate it to you as well)  
  
  
  
*@*  
  
Tom rung the door bell of the huge home and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened, revealing a casually dressed bald man. He looked at Tommy not recognizing him. But why should he? They hadn't yet met but Tommy needed some questions answered.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh… yeah." He wasn't really sure what to say to his type. "I'm looking for a Mr. Luthor. But not the old crummy evil one." The man laughed. "No, I'm looking for the young crummy evil one." The man stopped laughing.  
  
"I would be the young crummy one."  
  
Tommy looked embarrassed. He was the rich man he was looking for. The one his father always preached about. How they were evil and the devil bows to them. That kind of stuff.  
  
"Wow." Tom said. "You're balder then I imagined."  
  
The man rolled his eyes and moved to shut the door. Tom moved in front of him in order to stop him. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor-"  
  
"Lex, always Lex"  
  
"Okay, Lex. You hit…. I mean you were saved my brother the other day. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"That would make you Tommy."  
  
Oh god. Not that name. That name was just horrible. "Since I don't know you very well let me take this time to get somebody to finally understand. My name is NOT Tommy. Tommy is what I was called when I was four and I didn't like it then. I like to be called Tom. Sometimes it's like no matter how many times I say it, nobody really gets it."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lex said. "I know what it's like. People never listen to what you have to say. I even have had one of those name problems. I like to be called Lex and my mother and nanny insisted on calling me Alexander."  
  
"Good, then you know where I'm coming from."  
  
There was a pause. The two men stood there awkwardly. Lex broke the silence.  
  
"Now that we're such good friends, come on in." And Tom did.  
  
*@*  
  
Clark found Chloe and Pete wandering in the halls. "Hey Chloe, Pete. Have you seen my brother?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen him all day." Chloe said with a sigh.  
  
"Chloe has been talking about him all day. I think she's in love." Pete smiled. "Ever since he asked her out to the dance, she can't stop talking about him. It's always Tommy said this and Tommy bought me that. It's almost as if they're getting married."  
  
"Wait, Tommy asked you out? Why didn't he tell me? I'm his brother." Chloe gave Clark a look. "Not that it's a bad thing. I'm happy for you. I'm worried because he hasn't been himself. He usually tells me everything and now he isn't even at school. Something is definitely wrong."  
  
"Clark, just calm down." Pete said helpfully. "He probably went someplace to think. He does that on occasion. If you want to talk to him, wait until he comes home. The make him feel wanted. I bet he'd like that."  
  
That was Pete. Always doing the helpful thing. Always looking out for his bud.  
  
  
  
*@*  
  
"I have father issues."  
  
"Don't we all?" Lex said  
  
"I mean both Clark and I were adopted on the same day but it seems like he is the only real child. I don't think my father realizes that he has not once called me son, but that's all he ever seems to call Clark. Whenever Clarks involved they're involved"  
  
"Fathers suck."  
  
"Not only fathers. Mothers too. I had a soccer game one time and instead they went to Clark's play. He had like ten performances but they chose the day I was most excited about to see it. It was the most exciting game of my life. But they chose him. Big surprise. They have never been to one of my soccer games but ironically they've been to every event Clark has been in or wanted to be in."  
  
"I've never been one for sports. I was always into politics. My mother died almost 9 years ago. I was left with my father. He always wanted me to live up to his standards. But it seems no matter what I do it's never enough."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Yeah. Fathers suck." 


	7. Working Plans

1 All that I wanted, all that I hate  
  
A/N: I just want to start off and tell ya'll that this loser reviewed my fic and said it was boring. He just said that because I called him a loser (which he is) And I guess he didn't read the part where I said that I really don't care. He's got this boring ass fic and he called mine boring. I couldn't help but laugh. Some people are born losers and some grow that way. I think he was born the loser and grew into a bigger one.  
  
Also on a side note: Go ahead and give me bad reviews. I love them. My friends and I just come and make fun of you. And don't worry I won't delete them. They are just too funny to read over and over and over and over and over…  
  
Tom walked into his home and walked towards the stairs but was instantly stopped by his brother. Martha and Jonathan walked into the room. "Hey Ma, Pa. I was about to go upstairs to finish my homework. I didn't get around to it before because I was helping a friend out with a project after school. So I'll be going upstairs now."  
  
"Clark told us you weren't in school today."  
  
"Oh thanks Clarky." Tom whispered to his brother. He looked at his parents. "I was in school today. I was just avoiding everybody. You know, being anti social. That's all. I'm allowed to be anti social, right? Or has that been taken from me too?"  
  
"We called the school. They backed up Clark's story. We told them you were home with the flu. You made us lie so you'd better be telling the truth from now on. Starting with where you were today." Jonathan said in sort of a shout. He never shouted at Clark but 'Tommy' was always an exception.  
  
"Tommy, you don't want to go through what you did when you were 10 now do you?" Martha added.  
  
"No! I'm not doing that again. I was with a friend. I was mad and I needed to work through some issues. My friend really helped me deal. I'm sorry and I won't do it again. I just didn't want to take my anger on you guys." Tom lied.  
  
"Okay, Tommy. We believe you." Martha said. "Now I think Clark needed to talk to you about something." She grabbed her husbands arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"You want to talk to me? What's the sudden interest in anything Tommy." Tom said rudely. Clark looked down, shamefully. " I'm sorry, Clark. For a second there I forgot the world revolved around you. And whatever world you come from. I forgot that anybody who is rude to you might get laser beamed. I am oh so sorry!"  
  
"Tommy…"  
  
"Don't call me that. You know that if you ditched school, they would believe whatever you said, even if I supported against you with grade 'A' facts. They don't even talk to me if it's not about you. Or to get rid of an awkward moment. Maybe it's because they knew you before they knew me. Or maybe it's because you're this special being like Spiderman or something."  
  
"What happened? We used to be best friends? We talked about everything from school to what we were feeling. And now you have all these feelings I never even knew you had. This isn't right. I want things to be back to the way they were before."  
  
"What happened? Pete and Chloe happened. When you need to talk, you always come to them. If Mom and Dad didn't tell you not to tell a soul about the whole alien thing, you would have already told them. What happened? Lana happened. I didn't even know she liked you until Chloe told me. If it weren't for hanging out with you I would have no friends. Everybody knows me as Clark's brother. Nobody needs me. I'm just here. You have Mom, Dad, Chloe, Pete, and Lana. I have nobody."  
  
"You sure have Chloe. She told me you asked her out. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was going to but you got hit by a car. Okay, okay. We both have been hiding things from each other. I promise if you promise to share everything."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Then I promise." Tom smiled. Nah. Nope he wasn't going to tell Clark anything. He wasn't going to tell him about the meeting with Lex. He wasn't going to tell him that he was going to get Lana to fawn over him and just let Clark watch. No, Tom wasn't going to share a thing.  
  
*@*  
  
It was finally time for the dance and it was time well spent. Chloe looked fabulous, Tom observed. They walked into the building together.  
  
"This is really great." Chloe said, excitedly.  
  
"Yeah it is." Tom said. He watched as Lana walked into the building alone. She turned to see Tommy and smiled.  
  
"Hey Tommy."  
  
"Hey Lana. Where's Whitney?"  
  
"He's a little late. That's all. He had some football stuff to finish up." She turned to see Chloe. "Hi, you guys are here…"  
  
"Yeah, I took Chloe as my date." Chloe blushed. Lana looked down at her expensive shoes. She looked back up with the best smile she could put on. But Tom could tell she was disappointed. The plan was working. 


	8. Don't call me Tom

All That I Wanted, All That I Hate  
  
A/N: You guys better enjoy this or else. or else. well I can't think of anything mean to say but you can use your imaginations, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whitney Fordman grabbed Clark's arm, while his fellow football players put him in the car. It was weird. Clark's veins in his hand were all big and. and green. But what did it matter? Clark Kent looked at his girlfriend and now he was going to be the laughing stock of the school.  
  
Being the scarecrow was the worst thing to happen to any high school student. But Clark deserved as much. Nobody looks at Lana, the way he did, and gets away with it.  
  
They shoved him in the car and drove toward the field. Man, was this gonna be fun.  
  
*@*  
  
"So, Lana, Chloe. Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Tom asked.  
  
Chloe smiled. "Punch would be great."  
  
Tom looked at Lana, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Nothing for me." Lana said. She couldn't even look him in the eye. That was odd. She was feeling things inside that she never thought she would. This was Tommy Kent. Her friend. How could she even develop feelings like this? It was horrible.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
No, don't ask that, Lana thought. God why did he have to be so nice. Why couldn't he look under every girl's dress and womanize and be rude? Why did he have to be the perfect catch? Why did he have to be with Chloe? And most importantly, why was he here, being so nice to her, even though he had his own date, while her own knight in white was missing?  
  
Lana nodded.  
  
"Okay. So, I'm getting a punch and nothing, alright." Tom walked away from the girls and walked to the punch bowl, next to Pete. "Hey, Petey. You doing alright alone over here?"  
  
"Hey, Tommy. Yeah, but I think I'm going to ask your girl to dance, so watch your back." Tom laughed. too bad he had to use that name. *cringe* "So what's with Lana over there? You two timing Chloe, 'cause if you do that, I'll have to kill you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Of course not. I like Chloe, a lot. More then you'll know. Lana is just a friend. Whitney isn't here yet so I'm just being nice."  
  
"Well, being nice is going to get you hurt big time."  
  
"How so?" Tom asked.  
  
"Chloe likes you. She wants you to be her date. She doesn't want you to be the perfect gentlemen to other girls. Lana seems to be taking a liking to you or else she would have mingled. Like with all her cheerleading friends. But she has stayed with you. That says something."  
  
"We're friends. Its just-"  
  
"Also if Chloe notices just like I have, you are going to have a total cat fight."  
  
"Oh no." Tommy dropped the punch he had just poured and ran over to Chloe.  
  
"Tommy, what's wrong? Where's my punch?" Chloe asked. Lana stayed silent.  
  
"Punch? Oh yeah. Well I heard this song and I looked back at you and saw how beautiful you look, I just had to ask you to dance."  
  
Chloe smiled even more. "Well I guess this means we have to dance. I'm sure Lana won't mind. Will you?"  
  
"Uh. Not at all. You two go ahead." Tom and Chloe walked towards the dance floor. "I'll just stay here... Alone. Where are you, Whitney?"  
  
*@*  
  
"Put him up!"  
  
"Almost got him!"  
  
"He's so heavy!"  
  
"Got him!"  
  
Whitney walked toward Clark, who was currently hanging from the cross. "George, do you have the paint."  
  
"Right here, 'W'" George handed Whitney a small bottle of red spray paint. Whitney took the bottle and sprayed a big 'S' on Clark's chest.  
  
"You think Lana is hot right? Well so do I. But the difference between us is I have her." He took off the necklace that Lana had let him borrow. He placed it around Clark's neck He squirmed around. "Here. This is as close as you'll ever get to her."  
  
*@*  
  
The song was done and so were Chloe and Tom. For Tom, dancing wasn't a to do thing. For Chloe being in her high heels and dancing at the same time was like suicide. Pete walked up to the tired two.  
  
"No, Chloe you better not think you are done. One more dance, with a old friend?"  
  
"If you put it that way- no."  
  
"Come on. Pleeeeeeeease!"  
  
"Alright, alright. But you'll have to hold be up. I don't think I could stand a moment longer."  
  
Chloe and Pete walked off onto the dance floor. Tom walked over to Lana.  
  
"Whitney not here yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. What is wrong with him? Sometimes he just feels too distant. He priorities his life and I don't think I'm even on the top ten list."  
  
"Don't say that Lana. I'm sure you are real high on that list. Like number 4. Wait. I don't mean that. I bet you are number one. But Whitney is one of those guys who can't show his weakness. You are his weakness. He probably doesn't want to show his feelings. He doesn't want you to know that he really cares about you because that would lead to a stronger, better relationship. I don't think he wants a real commitment but he doesn't want to leave you."  
  
"Well that's just great."  
  
"No, I mean, Maybe someday he'll get there. Maybe someday he'll want you for only him and want to be with you every second of the day. Maybe he'll be one of those guys who will kill anybody who even looks at you. Or maybe he'll become sweet and loving and caring. I guess you never know."  
  
"So, are one of those guys?"  
  
"Which guys?"  
  
"One of those guys who can't show his 'weakness'. One of those guys who doesn't want a commitment."  
  
"Oh, no I don't think I am. I think. well you know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that it's a shame, a pretty girl like you hasn't gotten a chance to dance."  
  
Lana looked into his eyes for the first time that night. He called her pretty and he implied he wanted to dance with her. "It is a shame. I think it's about time somebody asked me to dance."  
  
"Would you dance with ol' lonely Tommy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I don't want to dance with Tommy. But dancing with Tom would be great."  
  
Damn, she called me Tom. Now I hate her. Because now I really love her. 


	9. Different From Reality

All that I want, All that I hate  
  
A/N: Fanfiction.net sucks. I hate it! It won't work for me. Hopefully I'll get this chapter up before I'm done with the whole fanfiction.  
  
  
  
*@*  
  
I know it sounds a bit corny, but just her calling me by my name, my real name, made me have total disrespect for my plan altogether. But nonetheless I will continue the plan against the goody two shoes, Clark. Speaking of, where is that boy?  
  
Tom looked around the room. That was weird. Clarky was never this late. He was always late but being more then an hour late was weird. He looked over at Chloe and Lana who were both chatting away about guys or music or whatever girls talked about. Whitney had not yet showed up either, not that he was complaining.  
  
If Whitney had showed up, even minutes earlier, his plan would have failed miserably. Lana and Chloe were completely wooed over him. As for Pete, that was even easier then he thought. Getting Pete to desert Clark was supposed to be the hardest thing on Tom's list. But all he really had to do was talk about guy stuff and flatter him. a lot.  
  
"Pete, that girl over there is totally checking you out!" Tom said, loud enough so that Pete could hear him and think he was excited for his friend (which he wasn't) and soft enough so the girls wouldn't hear him and think he was Mister Womanizer.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Totally. She keeps looking over here every time you look away."  
  
"Well should I go over there?"  
  
"Okay, who is this I'm talking to? The Pete I know wouldn't even have to ask that question. Go for it man."  
  
Pete smiled and stood up. He walked over to the girl.  
  
Finally, Tom thought. That took longer then I expected. Oh crap..  
  
Whitney walked in. He had finish with teaching Clark a lesson. Now it was time for the real fun. If he knew anything about girls he knew that any girl who had to wait for a guy for an hour would be furious. But that same girl wouldn't act that way with a cool guy like him. But Lana Lang wasn't any girl. Lana was forgiving yes, understanding no. She would be upset no matter who stood her up.  
  
He looked around the room for her. There she was. Sitting next to that weird girl. What was her name? "Lana."  
  
She turned around to look at him. "Hello, Whitney." She turned back to look at Chloe. They began to talk again.  
  
"You aren't mad are you?"  
  
She turned back around. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because I stood you up! It's about 10 PM. The dance started at 8. I told you I'd meet you here." And then he realized what she was doing. "But then again you have no reason to be mad. I was.. I was helping my dad at the store. He wouldn't let me go until 5 minutes ago."  
  
"That's fine, Whitney. I had company. Chloe has been very nice. And Tom-" Lana said. Tom's face turned red. Not good. If she's says anything bad he'll totally kill me. "Tom has been the nicest, kindest gentleman."  
  
Damn, he's gonna kill me.  
  
"Was he? Well-" Here it comes. He's going to jump across the table and murder me. "Thanks Tommy. That was nice of you to watch after her." He got closer to continue his conversation. "Most guys here would have taken advantage of her. But with you. I know nothing would have happened. You're a good friend."  
  
What does he mean nothing would happen? Is he saying that Lana wouldn't go for me, even if I did try to take advantage? I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him what had happened while he was gone. I wanted to tell him about the kiss Lana and I had shared a few nights ago. But I wouldn't dare. Having Whitney on my side only further bettered my plan.  
  
*@*  
  
The pain. it's surging through my body. How could so much pain come from this cold wind? Could this horrible pain be coming from the fact that I was in my boxers being hung from a cross in a cornfield? Does my ego hurt? Or is this pain real? It feels real. It feels.. It feels like my insides are being ripped out, slowly. I can't stand the pain.  
  
It's weird. For some reason, in my heart, I know it's the necklace. But that's crazy. The stone. no. This is Lana's necklace, she always wears it. If I can't be near the necklace I can't be near her. It's not the necklace. It's the breeze. It has to be.  
  
I hear a voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Help!" Why am I yelling for help? I never yell for help. That's something Tommy would do.  
  
"Who's there? Are you okay?"  
  
"It. it hurts. I need help. I need. Tommy? Is that you, Tommy?"  
  
The voice came closer. Soon the voice became a figure. "No," The figure said, "It's Lex Luthor. Clark?" He ran closer. Lex untied his new friend. Clark fell to the floor. "What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
Clark grabbed the necklace and pulled it off. His hand.. Oh god his hand. It was bumpy and weird. He really couldn't explain. He threw the necklace to the ground. Lana would want it.. but that should have been the last thing on his mind. The pain was gone. Damn. he hoped he was wrong.  
  
"I have to go. Tommy's in trouble. I need to save him and everybody else at the dance." Clark ran off leaving Lex alone. He looked down at the necklace that Clark dropped. Why was this green rock so familiar?, Lex thought.  
  
It was weird. Clark had been hung up in the same manor that the man, the same day he had lost his hair, had been. The man had called out, Lex had answered. Clark had called out, Lex answered. Lex would always answer.  
  
*@*  
  
"Clark? Man, it's about time you arrived. What happened?" Tom asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Clark looked around. Everybody was walking out of the gym, but the kid he was looking for was no where to be seen.  
  
"I thought we were going to start sharing things. Anyway, if its something about your powers you can tell me right here, Chloe and Pete are quickly getting something from inside the computer room. Lana and Whitney went home. I would like to know why you decided to go to a school function with no shirt on."  
  
Clark looked down at his bare chest. "Opps. I'll talk to you later. Right now I'm looking for a weird kid. He might be. glowing."  
  
"Glowing check. I'll look."  
  
"He also might want to kill all of the football players."  
  
"Okay, that's bad."  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"Yeah, they all just went to terrorize the poor scarecrow. all except Whitney. He's with Lana, like I said."  
  
"Bad."  
  
*@*  
  
"You were the scarecrow? Wow, you are kind of like a celebrity now. I feel like I should be bowing or something."  
  
"Not funny Tommy."  
  
All of a sudden they saw a truck flip over. They both recognized it as Whitney's truck. At the same time they both shouted. "Lana!" 


	10. Mistakes of 15 Minutes

All That I Wanted, All That I Hate  
  
A/N: Screw ff.n! It sucks so far and it won't work! I've about had enough. I keep trying my people but it just won't work. So. anyway, please review. I've been dying for some good reviews, even give me pointers if you want.  
  
A/N2: If anything is different in an episode, its because I was too lazy to get a script and look it up. But you can blame Tommy. Because of him being in that world, everything has changed. So there!  
  
*@*  
  
"Lana!"  
  
Student scattered all over the place as the truck flew onto 3 other cars. Chloe and Pete ran up to Tom and Clark. The look on their faces were panicked and truly scared. Tom had never seen them like this before.  
  
"What happened? Whose car is that?"  
  
Tom was reluctant to answer Pete's question. He looked to Clark, but he was already gone. But that was all right. It was his job, wasn't it? He had some gift that made him unstoppable. And he was using it for good. That was the greatest thing Clark had done. And the dumbest.  
  
"It's Whitney's car. Lana and him were in it. Oh god, what if they got hurt!" Tom said as if he cared.  
  
"Oh my god." Chloe said. "Are you sure. sure that they were in the car."  
  
"I saw them drive off. Remember? Right after you said 'It's getting late, Lana. I think me and' . 'Tommy better be getting away. like home. So we'll see you at school on Monday.' And then she said ok and her and Whitney left."  
  
"Where is Clark? Did he even get here?" Pete asked.  
  
Tom wanted to say yes. He wanted to spoil his brother's secret. He wanted everything to go wrong for Clark. He wanted kids at school to laugh. But at that moment he couldn't. He couldn't tell Pete 'yes, he's here. He went over to the car to pull them out and save his wannabe lover.' But we couldn't and at this moment he didn't care. He just wanted everybody to be safe. Damn his stupid soul.  
  
*@*  
  
Lex Luthor, before he headed back to his car, went to look for walk he had seen. When he helped Clark off that cross, he saw him take something off his neck. But what could it have been?  
  
There! "I could have sworn it was glowing before." It was a necklace with a green stone. That green stone! It was that familiar looking stone. The stone he had seen so long ago.  
  
It was not like he was going to stand there and cry. He would never do that. He had dignity and respect, mostly for himself. Why would a Luthor stand and cry about something like this? What was he going to do, moan about the lose of his precious hair? No, he was a Luthor and nothing would have changed that. Not even baldness.  
  
*@*  
  
Lana watch as the car turned. Whitney! If only they had not bickered like they did. She knew he was not dead. And she was happy. In a way. Right now she wanted to be in that car. Not because she wanted to be with Whitney, because right now she felt relief. Relief that if he was gone, she had a chance. She had a chance to be with Tommy.  
  
But if she was in that car, she would not have had the fight that would have gotten Tommy killed.  
  
*15 minutes earlier*  
  
"It's getting late, Lana. I think me and Tommy better be getting away. like home. So we'll see you at school on Monday"  
  
"Okay." Lana looked over at Whitney. They both stood up and walked out of the gym.  
  
"Lana, I just want to tell you how sorry I am for being late."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"I know. wait. What? A minute ago you were fine and dandy."  
  
"Yeah, well a minute ago I was with my friends. People who really care about me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Those losers are your friends? Our popularity status went down just by sitting there for the five minutes I did."  
  
"That's all you care about, isn't it?"  
  
"No, Lana. I care about you more then anything in the world."  
  
"No you care about football."  
  
"You know how important football is to me. Lana I really need this scholarship. You understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand perfectly."  
  
"Good so can we just get in the car?"  
  
"No, you can get in the car. I'll walk. Or maybe I can see if I could get Tommy to take me home."  
  
"Fine. But you'll be sorry when you're kicked off the squad and end up doing Kent's laundry."  
  
Whitney got in the car. those were the last words he spoke to her. Those may have been the last words he would ever speak to her. 


	11. Living it up

All That I Wanted, All That I Hate  
  
A/N: Please review. Thank you  
  
*@*  
  
Clark saved the day. Big surprise. Whitney was ok and on his way to the hospital. He magically can't remember what happened. Neither can the kid who started it all. Why doesn't that surprise me? I wonder if Clark has a mind reading control power.  
  
Bet Dad would love that. This is me using sarcasm.  
  
My plan is ruined. Whitney is going to be ever great full to Clark. Lana is gone, dead for all I know.  
  
But what's worse is I can't think of my plan. My head hurts. I'm feeling actual pain. Not because I'm physically hurt, just emotionally. Chloe is crying and I feel sorry. Here I am hugging her. I've never seen Chloe cry. I didn't even know she cared about Lana. I actually think she doesn't. She thinks its her fault. But I know otherwise. I know its my fault.  
  
And I actually feel guilt. I got Lana killed.  
  
"Is Whitney alright?"  
  
Silence. I answer. "Yeah, cuts and bruises. He'll be fine." As I say it I don't budge.  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
That voice. I spin around, letting go of Chloe.  
  
"Lana! Where have you been? Your not dead!"  
  
"Last time I checked. I didn't go in the car with Whitney. I was going to but then he said some things. and I said some things. And then I left him. I was so afraid he was going to die. I thought that if I had only been in the car I wouldn't feel so guilty." She started to sob. I pull her into a hug. But she doesn't stop sobbing. or talking. "I went looking for him. I wanted to save him. But the police wouldn't let me. I couldn't help thinking about you. And I hate myself for it."  
  
"Don't."  
  
I let go of Lana. I look at Chloe. She is now standing. She looked happy that Lana was alive. But I don't see that happiness now. I see her staring down Lana.  
  
I look to Lana. She's staring down Chloe.  
  
This is too much fun.  
  
*@*  
  
I've never been the guy that girls have fallen head over heals for. Clark had all the friends and I was the brother. "My friend's brother did this." Even if they called me Tommy I would be happy.  
  
But now things are starting to change. Gosh, even my parents are respecting me more. I don't know what it is. I keep thinking at I'll just wake up and everything will be as it always has. But I still thank my lucky stars. And the plan.  
  
Now for the next stage. Clark thinks he has Mom and Dad on his side. Well guess what.? 


End file.
